Freed To Act Out
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Hichigo has taken over Ichigo's body. Now he will do to Rukia what Ichigo was too scared to do.


**Author's Note: I wear my sunglasses at night! XD Hey everyone! This is a request fic for DeviantHollow, who is fricken awesome and this is a dark Hollow IchigoxRukia fic. I am still taking request so if you like my type of writing don't be afraid to message me ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

Rukia's breath came out in small pants, her blood leaving a crimson trail on the concrete floor as she continued to run for her life. Her zanpuktou long forgotten and her clothes nearly shredded to pieces barely clung to her body. The lights on the on the street flickered, a sign that the one who had caused her so much pain was now getting closer to her. His laugh echoing around the empty street as a strong spirtual pressure suddenly surronded Rukia. Causing her to fall on her knees for a moment from the intense pain that was going through her body, the laugh became louder as footsteps came closer to to her fallen form.

"Looks like ya the only one that survived! Just like the King would have wanted it!"

Rukia raised her pounding head to see what was once her friend walking to her. Zangestu hanging over his shoulder and his clothes covered in the blood of their friends. A menacing grin on his face as another crackle left his lips as his black and yellow eyes watched her carefully. Rukia stood up and took a step back as he made a step closer to her.

"You disgusting hollow, what have you done to Ichigo!" Rukia said, the man let out another laugh as he pointed his blade toward Rukia.

"Ya idiot! I am Ichigo! I'm just the part of him that he held back 'cuz he was scared he'd hurt his friends. If it wasn't fer meh the pussy would be long dead!" He said, Rukia's eyes widden.

"Bring back Ichigo!" Rukia said, Hichigo let out a chuckle as he locked eyes with the Kuchiki.

"Ya ain't the one ta give meh order." Hichigo said, pain went through Rukia's body before darkness surronded her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wake up! I have a surprise fer ya!"

Rukia's head pounded as she opened her eyes, everything was a blur before her vision finally returned. Now she was able to see the dead bodies of her commrands on the floor, the air filled with the scent of blood. She felt a cold finger run up her bare thigh and looked down to see Ichigo's once tanned hand stroke her body slowly, Rukia tried to push the hand away to see herself bound tightly above her head. Hichigo snickered as fear finally showed itself on Rukia's face, his hand going up to grab her chin roughly and force her to see into his eyes. Her lips began to tremble as she saw the last bit of Ichigo fade away, his once orange hair now white. Hichigo noticed this and grinned at her as his other hand went inbewteen her thighs.

"Ya finally get wha'cha got yaself into, bitch? That pansy Ichigo gave meh his body to act out what he was ta scared ta act out himself but I helped him get rid off the things that made him weak! Now we can have ya all ta ourselves, Rukia." Hichigo said, Rukia tried to scream but the hand on her neck covered her mouth.

"Why ya screamin' already? I haven't even fucked ya yet! Ya should save ya voice fer what's ta come." Hichigo said, straddling her body. His clothes had long been thrown away since he had already planned out what he was going to do to the soulreaper. His hand inbewteen her thigh now coming up to grab her modest breast, squeezing it and enjoying as Rukia tried to hide the expression on her face.

"Ya know ya want this! I've seen the way ya've looked at the King 'nd I know ya gettin' turned on." Hichigo said, removing his hand that covered her mouth.

"You're nothing compared to Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, Hichigo raised his eyebrow before grinning.

"Ya right! I'm betta' then the li'l pansy!" Hichigo said, his mouth latching on to Rukia's neck.

She let out a scream as she felt his teeth break her skin, trying to close her legs tightly as he began to rub himself against her body. He released her tender flesh and began to leave bloody bite marks on her body leading up to her mound. Hichigo crackled as he pulled Rukia's thighs apart, licking her lips and purring at the taste. A gasp escaped Rukia's lips as she felt his tongue entered her, pressure building up in her belly as his tongue swirled inside her. At times nipping causing Rukia to let out unwated moans to escape her lips. Hichigo pulled away from her right before she went over the edge and swung his head back as he laughed insanely when he heard Rukia whimper from the absence of his tongue inside her.

"Ya was trin' ta fight meh off a few minuets ago. Now I got ya wet 'nd moaning like a li'l slut!" Hichigo said, Rukia glared at him before closing her eyes in shame.

She was allowing the monster on top of her give her pleasure she only dreamed of. Hichigo narrowed his gaze as he noticed that Rukia tried to hide from himby closing her eyes and gipped her hips painfully. His member throbbing as he bit down on Rukia's lucious small body. His lips were now on her ear as he whispered;

"I'm gonna fuck ya raw."

He rammed into her body with no mercy, his head swung back in pleasure as another laugh escpaed his lips. Rukia's scream echoing around them as he pulled out and began to pound roughly into her body, his grip on her hips forming bruises on her pale skin and her blood coating his member. Taers ran down Rukia's face as she felt every powerful thrust, her screams turning into whimpers now that her throat was sore from all the screaming she was doing. Hichigo looked down at Rukia as he began to breath hard, his thrust slowing down for a moment before he rammed into her with force. Aiming for her sweet spot, causing her to arch her back as pleasure began to buld up in her body. Hichigo continued to aim their with all his might, moans and growls spilling out of his lips as Rukia slowly began to moan in union. He stopped when quiet words fell from her lips. Lowering his head down to face her.

"Wha'cha say, bitch?" Hichigo said, Rukia's eyes fluttered open as she tried to pull her wrist from her bounds.

"I'm close..." Rukia whispered, throwing her head back as Hichigo continued his rough treatment on her body. His climax was nearing and he could feel her walls tightening around his arousal, loud moans and screams escaping her lips.

"Say-My-Name! Scream-Hichigo" Hichigo ordered, thrusting powerfully after every word.

"Hichigo!"

**I hope I wrote out Hichigo to your liking, DH. Please review and to everyone eles...review! They're the reason why I keep writing!**


End file.
